


late night assignments

by Rainaling



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AKA akira helps goro with his assignment only that its two in the morning, Akechi Goro Attends Shujin Academy, Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Essays, Fluff, Homework, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Trigonometry my beloved enemy, akechi goro being a relatable high school student for 2000 words, math sucks, sequel the hidden in the bending sky??? idk?? maybe, wtf are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainaling/pseuds/Rainaling
Summary: “Mmhm?” Came Kurusu’s voice, muffled with sleep. “Akechi-senpai?”“Kurusu-kun,” Goro hissed, trying to hide his embarrassment, “Stay on the line. I’ve got a 5000 words essay to finish and I need your help.”Kurusu’s frown could be heard even on the phone. “Senpai, it’s two in the morning.”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	late night assignments

**Author's Note:**

> this is what i did instead of sleeping (oh the irony)  
> i wish formatting was a real person so that i could slap it across the face  
> [ how they met](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877666)

It was two in the morning, and Goro had a 5000 words essay on trigonometry to finish.

And he was feeling pretty stressed out about it, thank you for asking.

Time flew by way too fast as he dived into his history homework; despite how much of it there were, it was unbelievably easy. Goro had flipped through the pages as fast as he could, scribbling down the answers with an inhuman speed — but despite that, it seemed that he was still running out of time. 

A frustrated grumble escaped Goro’s lips as he dumped all of his math textbooks onto his desk, the weight vibrating the poor, old furniture violently- he paid it no mind. He just had to get it done; it’ll be a quick, ranting essay. Fast and easy.

Goro typed in his computer password and pulled open an empty document, taking a huge gulp of the coffee next to him. The sugarcoated drink had a bitter edge to it, curling and lingering onto Goro’s tongue sharply. The high-schooler let a frown surface his expression at the taste, but nothing more.

_“There are many aspects of mathematics, and trigonometry is one of the most well-known ones,”_ He began, the keys on his computer cracking in a satisfying manner, _“trigonometry can be both easy and hard.”_

What.

A long, muffled groan was heard from the third-year as he buried his head into his arms. “The fuck am I doing.” He mumbled, almost hatefully, eyes squeezed shut in annoyance. This was hopeless.

Goro smashed the delete button- the words disappeared from the document, vanishing into nothing. A sufferable sigh, a hand in his hair — he hated this. 

He had ran out of chances of skipping homework long ago, especially _math_ homework — enough work had been skipped, forgotten, erased from his mind as his math book went missing a few weeks before. He can’t let that happen again…despite the outcome of that situation. 

A smile, rare and small but a smile nonetheless, rose to Goro’s lips. Akira Kurusu…the second-year that returned his math book at the end of the week. He still remembered stumbling into the physics classroom, all dumbstruck and overwhelmed, his textbook held loosely in his arms. It was…an interesting feeling to experience, to say the least. 

Goro’s head snapped up as he realized what he was doing- daydreaming yet again. For some reason, he’s been doing that more often than usual since he met Kurusu — his mind drifting off to their first meeting and that smile of his. The way the snow decorated his hair. The way his eyes twinkled under those glasses. The way he handed him his math book in such a gentle manner- his hand nice and warm despite the cold weather.

“Mmmugh,” What left Goro’s mouth was a complain turned into a groan- the sound of almost giving up. This task was impossible to finish. 

He glanced at his phone; the technology was lying idly on his messed-up bed, the screen lit open on him and Kurusu’s chat history:

_**Akira:** had fun today studying thx!_

_**Me:** It was no problem. Best luck on your test today._

_**Akira:** thx senpai :))))_

_**Me:** Sure thing, Kurusu-kun. It would be best if you don’t fail again. _

_**Akira:** LOL ok will try my best ^^ _

The idea flashed into his mind like a strike of lightening in the sands- Goro’s eyes widened at the mere thought of it, as ridiculous as it sounded inside his head. _No,_ his brain told him before he could do it himself, _no. It’s two in the morning. Let Kurusu-kun sleep._

In a rush of frustration, Goro straightened back up and released his anger on his keyboard: _Mathematics is surely an interesting subject,_ the words on his screen read, _and there are many aspects of it. Trigonometry is just one of them._

_God,_ Goro sucked at this.

Delete. Restart.

_Trigonometry is one of the subjects in math. It’s very complicated, but interesting nonetheless._

No. Delete.

_Math is interesting indeed, and trigonometry more so. Here are some of the-_

_The fuck._ No.

Delete.

_Math is a broad subject, and trigonometry is just one of the things it includes._

“Shit,” Goro hissed as he ran his hand through his hair, his fingers pressing with force. “Shit. I can’t do this.” 

He glanced at his phone again, the screen still lit up. It must be running out of battery soon, but Goro couldn’t care less of how much power it’s got. His idea was ringing in the back of his head again.

“….Goddammit.” Goro whined, internally complaining at his weak, convincing brain as he lunged himself from his chair to reach for his phone. “Fuck it.”

He opened up his contacts and scrolled past the sea of crazed fangirls that gave him their phone number out of nowhere. The principal…Niijima-san…a few teachers… _Kurusu, Akira._ There it was.

Goro’s finger hesitated over the _dial number_ button, shame flooding his mind as heat rose to his cheeks. This was so stupid; Kurusu-kun must be resting right now. He wasn’t supposed to call him…

Before he got the chance to overthink the situation, his finger already pressed down and the bright, white word _Dialing…_ immediately appeared on his screen like a pair of eyes watching him. Dammit. This was stupid…

Kurusu picked up far too soon, so soon that Goro was almost surprised as the word _Dialing_ suddenly changed into _Connected_. He tried his best not to freak out as he waited for the second-year to say the first words, as rude as that might be.

“Mmhm?” Came Kurusu’s voice, dripping with sleepiness. “Akechi-senpai?”

“Kurusu-kun,” Goro hissed out, trying to hide his embarrassment, “Stay on the line. I’ve got a 5000 words essay to finish and I need your help.”

Kurusu’s frown could be heard even on the phone. Goro tried his best not to feel too bad about himself. “Senpai, it’s two in the morning.” 

“Fuck, I know,” Goro rolled his eyes, “I know. Just help me out, will you?”

“…Alright?” The static through the speakers told him Kurusu had sat up from his little attic bed, rubbing at those lovely grey eyes of his, “What do you need help with?” 

“Learned trigonometry yet?”

A groan from the other student was immediately heard through the phone; Goro couldn’t help but let a soft chuckle escape his lips. “That monster. Yeah.”

“Fantastic.” A dry smile. “I’m gonna need you to do some math for me.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kurusu-kun was surprisingly talented in trigonometry, Goro realized as he charged through the pages of his essay. Every question Goro suggested or asked, Kurusu answered immediately, without having to move a single finger. This was almost made too easy by the junior. 

“Kurusu-kun,” Goro bit his lip in concentration. A headache was creeping into his brain like a parasite, pounding his heart extra loud and extra painfully, “What’s the tangent of 150º again?”

“Ughh..” His answer was not quite what the student council president had expected. “Sorry. Fell asleep. What?”

Goro suppressed an affectionate smile. “Tangent of 150º. What is it.”

“…Negative square root of three over three,” Kurusu muttered, his voice still sleepy. “Right?”

“How did you— Right,” Goro shook off the question of wanting to know why Kurusu had the answer that fast. It was pretty much meaningless, anyway. “Thanks.”

“Mmhmm.” 

Nearing 2000 words; success was soon. Goro ranted and blabbered on, wasting as much words as possible — a trick any high schooler would know when writing an essay. Kurusu’s yawns and snores occasionally picked up his ears as they came out of his phone speaker, but Goro couldn’t blame the fellow student. He wasn’t exactly the most generous person, calling the kouhai awake at this hour to help him with his essay.

“Half way through,” He smirked as the word count read “2612”. The clock on his bright computer screen read an anxiety-packed “3:13 AM”; he would probably finish around four in the morning and get two hours of sleep. Not too bad.

“Yay!” Cheered Kurusu’s voice, tired as he obviously kept down a yawn. “But, Akechi-senpai, I feel like you shouldn’t push—“

“No,” Goro cut him off, shutting his eyelids for just a moment as he tried to make clear of his thoughts, “I have to finish. Sorry about this, Kurusu-kun.”

“It’s okay,” Kurusu laughed softly over the phone, “I like this.”

Goro’s ears, for some reason, turned pink on his computer screen’s reflection. “I— yeah.” 

A beat.

“Thanks, Akira.”

A tiny, barely-hidden gasp before it turned into an exclamation, tinted with a broad grin. “Sure thing, Goro!"

Goro couldn’t keep down the snicker that rolled off his tongue. “Dumbass.” 

Kurusu— no, Akira, only snickered back, his laughter melodious. “Hey!” 

The night dragged on as Goro’s keyboards cracked and thwacked loudly into his empty, cold room. Akira’s company, despite how it was merely over the phone, was appreciated; Goro honestly doubted he would have done this the same way if the second-year hadn’t been here. A smile lingered on his lips as he pressed “return”, finally getting started on the conclusion paragraph. 

His fingers stopped on their way to the keys, and for the first time that night, his mind went completely, utterly blank. His smile faded from his face.

”……Shit.“

“Senpai?” Akira questioned groggily, “What’s wrong?”

Goro buried his face into his hands. He was so close. So fucking close. “Can’t write the ending.”

“Oh, I get that,” Sympathy oozed from Akira’s voice, but Goro only found himself sinking deeper into his chair at the sound of it. “Um…Try listing down your points, maybe! It always works for me…”

“Mm.” Goro couldn’t find enough energy to respond with a full sentence; instead he just dropped his hands from his head and placed them on top of his keys. The typing resumed under Akira’s suggestion. __

_1\. Introduction to trigonometry_

_2\. Sine, cosine, tangent, cotangent, secant, and cosecant_

_3\. Unit circle_

_4\. Ratios, functions, equations_

The list went on as Goro repressed more and more yawns behind his hand. The clock on his (slowly dying) computer read a painful 4:27- the skies were already getting light outside his poorly-decorated window, and Goro’s mind was a mess.

“Stay awake, Goro,” Akira’s voice encouraged through the phone. “I know you’re falling asleep there.”

Goro’s head snapped up as his eyes fluttered open, a small gasp escaping his lips. “Oh. Yeah. Right. Thanks.”

A laugh, so beautiful that it almost immediately woke the third-year up. “What are you, a robot?”

Goro let out a relaxed chuckle. “Says you.”

Akira made a casual noise of complaint, but didn’t budge; and Goro let it be. Ideas were spinning around his cotton-stuffed head again as more and more words appeared in the conclusion paragraph, summarizing and explaining everything he had talked about in the last 4500 words. He supposed that it wasn’t actually that hard…

Akira had gone silent over the line, not even the slightest noise of a snore or a hum coming from the second-year. Goro’s burning phone that was barely at 4% showed him that they had been calling for at least an hour and a half now…He let himself wince inwardly as he thought of the amount of money that would’ve costed. 

Oh well — no time to worry about that now.

His conclusion, apparently, was a just little bit longer than he had expected it to be, ending up at nearly 700 words. The word count on his document now read a standard “6290”- more than enough.

“It seems that I’m all done,” Goro leaned back into his chair as his fingers went through the automatic saving process, “Finally. It took a long time, but at least I managed to complete it.”

There was no reply from Akira; his phone still remained deadly silent, despite the fact that it was most definitely still connected to the other Shujin student. Goro’s mouth drew into a thin line.

“…I’ll go get some sleep, then,” He managed, wiping at his exhausted eyes, “Good night, Akira. You get some rest, too. This was appreciated.”

The moment his finger connected with the “End call” button on his phone, Goro’s eyes snapped close and his body sank deep into the chair- his hair loose and his expression filled with solace at last. He didn’t even bother to close the lights before he dropped into a deep, restful slumber.

* * *

“I have already graded everyone’s essays, so I’ll hand them out right now,” Ms. Usami’s voice announced from behind the desk, her glasses hiding her eyes, “Most of you did a great job on it. Some did excellent.” 

After some mutters and whispers of curiosity, the classroom died into silence again as the math teacher handed the essays out, her expression unreadable as always- though as she approached Goro’s desk, a rare smile seemed to have surfaced those thick lips. 

“Amazing job, Akechi-kun,” The teacher said, setting down his paper onto his table with a solid _bump_ , “You exceeded my expectations this time. Truly excellent.”

“...Thank you, sensei.” Goro murmured off-handedly- only to let his lips be pulled into a satisfied smirk as Ms. Usami disappeared from his field of vision. He flipped open his texts. 

_**Me:** Thanks for helping out last night, Akira. I apparently got a perfect score. _

His phone buzzed immediately after. Goro’s smile only widened at the reply. 

_**Akira:** sure thing goro-senpai! ^^ _

**Author's Note:**

> trigonometry deserves to get a fckin disease and die (in other words, i hate math)  
> -"akechi-senpai" i am losing my mind  
> -kudos and comments, very noice, thank
> 
> [ my Twitter!](https://twitter.com/potatotatochan)


End file.
